The invention relates to safety devices for the air in at least one room of a building, wherein the room has at least one supply air channel for taking in outside air and at least one device for air treatment.
Known devices for air treatment in the form of, for example, air-conditioning devices for buildings, have the disadvantage that they do not protect human beings from occurring air contaminants, in particular, hazardous substances or organisms.